Lalita
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: ...........................................................
1. Chapter 1

Reba McKinney smiled as she pulled back her hair. She was getting married and her stomach was doing flips. The past year had been extremely confusing. She had won a coudsty battle with Alex and renamed the twins to Mallory and Kyle. She was starting over with her life but she still didn't know if the man she chose was the right one. Barbara Jean walked into the room along with Susan and Gabby. They saw that Reba was crying. "Hey you okay?" Susan asked as she sat down next to Reba.

"I really don't know."

"Come here,"Susan said, pulling Reba up and walking over to the mirror. She stood Reba in front of it then stood behind her. "Is that Mrs. Jack Morgan?"

Reba sighed. "No."

"Is that Mrs. Mike Delfino?"

"No."

"Then who is that?"

Reba took a deep breath. "Reba Delfino."

The three woman smiled. "Are you okay now?"

Reba turned around. "Yep," She said before walking out of the room. She got ready to walk down the aisle and walk away from the two people she loved and missed the most.


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. this was the last chance that she would have to back out of marrying Mike. Reba was walking down the isle and thinking. Is this what she really wanted? Did she really want to be stuck with a man who hadn't been alive for eighteen years? Didn't she want t move on with her life? didn't she promise herself that when he died? She looked over to her family/friend side of the church and to her surprise, there was Jack, smiling and crying towards Reba. Reba froze in her tracks. Jack, her once fiancee, was there supporting her with a new marridge. Reba began crying as the music stopped.

"I can't do this. I just can't, its not what my heart wants at all." Reba said after running out of the alter and away from the dreaded church. she loved Jack. It was eating her up inside and she couldn't hide it anymore. She was in love with him, she always been in love with him and that would never change. She loved him , the way he kissed her and most of all, the way he loved her. their love was more passionate than any love could be. This was a love that would last for a lifetime. even if he still didn't love her, she would always love him. Now, she was almost at a hotel where she would hide at and nobody would ever find her until she wanted to come out.

"I will always love you Jack. Always," She said walking into the old, run down, motel. It was a good hiding place, no one would look here. They might call the police though. That might become a problem. Reba walked up to the counter and looked at a mexican bell boy.

"How many rooms miss?"

"One ,don't tell anyone that I'm here, got it?"

"Yes, miss. You have room 23. Tv and cable guide are on the coffee table. An extra set of clothes and towels are in the bathroom. They are from the hotel's gift shop, you might need some clothes to wear."

"Thank you very much. Could you load my room with alcohol? I need to be off task tonight."

"Right away miss," His accent was strong and highly recognizable. Reba was going to have a helluva good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba woke up the next morning feeling sick and happy at the same time. She had decided she was going to make something of her life before she went back to the piece of crap that it was. This was a new beginning for her. A new outlook on life, love and the pursuit of happiness. Yes it did sound cheesy and it did sound alot like The Pursuit of Happiness but this was that kind of a day, month and year, most importantly this was that kind of year. This was an-... 'Oh shit' Reba thought as she ran into the bathroom and threw up last nights dinner, midnight snack and all of the alcohol.

"God, if you can hear me right now, I hope you're happy." This was going to be a good day she thought as she got off the toilet and called a rental car company.


	4. Chapter 4

Down the highway Reba drove. She was carefree, without anything holding her back. This was her way of expressing freedom and tranquility.

"Life is great for me!" She screamed as the wing blew her hair. She was in a honda convertable, on her way to Vegas. the slots were waiting for her. She was excited and happy, not a care in the world. And to make things ten times better, there was no phone for her family members to call her on. This really was living the dream. She had made a decision. When she got back she would give the grandchildren to Alex and go away from the world with Jack. Just the two of them together forever.

**_Two weeks later..._**

_Reba began crying as she heard the news. Her daughter, Savanna, her two grandchildren, Alex, his parents and Mike had all gotten in a car accident. The good news was she had brought home six hundred thousand dollars for the family. Alex was the only survivor yet, he still had been caught in the mess. He had lost 80% of his memory and Jack had gone away as well. Alex was the only thing there for her. _

_"Why does everything happen when I'm gone?!" She shouted as Alex began crying like a two year old. He was a very beautiful kid, he had long black hair and he wore light eyeliner on his eyes. He looked exquisite in his deep blue suit. 'He was sweet,' Reba thought to herself. She was crying herself and all of this had hit her right in the gut. How could all of this have happened? It had only been two weeks for pete's sakes. _

_She sat down next to the boy and pulled hm into a full embrace. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of you. I'll do what anyone would do. I'll raise you as my own."_

_"I let them die! I let my own children die! Its my fault, I couldn't protect them." Reba was surprised that he remembered that he was the children's father. 'The kid must be going through alot of trauma right now," Reba thought to herself._

_"I won't let you get hurt, I promise. Even though you kind of killed my daughter." She laughed at herself as the boy fell asleep in her arms._


	5. Chapter 5

_Reba had set up the twin's room to be a room for Alex. She let him get his stuff from his old house and they just moved it in there. Alex was quite content and happy but, a piece of him was always missing. He was always up in his room and he never came down. Reba guessed it was because he was just confused so she let him be. Teenagers, weird Reba thought. Suddenly, she heard a scream from upstairs. She quickly ran upstairs and opened his door._

_"Whats wrong?!"_

_"Nothing, I'm just tired."_

_"Oh, okay." She said walking out and shutting the door behind her. Teenagers, she thought. What am I going to do with myself? She smiled and went down to make dinner._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex was sitting up in his room with a pen in hand. He was writing a story about how a boy and girl that fell in love but, they are pulled apart. Six years later they meet up again and they fall in love all over again. He was always writing because it kept his mind off alot of things such as, problems and when he was alone away from the world. It helped him get away from it all. He wanted to be a writer when he grew up, he always had. It had made him happy all these years and he had decided to go through with it. He was going to try to get his book published and finally get out of this dreaded place for good. He liked that Reba cared for him but he wasn't happy here. Luckily, all of the memory that he had was of the babies and writing. He also remembered all about Jordyn. He remembered that he loved her and they were going to raise the babies together but, he also remembered that she had died in childbirth. He began crying as he remembered her. She was the most beautiful person in the world, someone he truly loved and she had died because of him. If they had just waited to have sex and aged a little, maybe none of this would have happened. Now, he was all alone because he couldn't save his babies either. Yeah, he had a new start but he was all alone. He wanted Jordyn by his side, holding his hand, sixty years from now, on a porch of a small cottage so they could remember all of the good days. He missed her so much. Nothing could change the way that he had felt for her. He knew that they didn't bury her, her brother had told them to keep her in the morgue and to preserve her body so that when loved ones wanted to see her they could. He already knew that Reba couldn't go because it would break her heart. The hospital wasn't that far away, he would walk over and see her. It felt bad knowing that the one you loved was gone forever and nothing could change that. He wanted her back, he wanted to see her face smile at him again. If he could do life over again, in another city, state, or country, he would find his way back do Jordyn and he would start over. He wouldn't have sex, he would marry her. He would love her till the day he died. She was the one he wanted to love forever and forever. She was a light in a room full of darkness. If he was lost, she would find him and bring him back to her. He would remember all of the good times that they had had and their love would last forever in his heart. The paper was covered in tears and some of the ink had smeared. Still crying, Alex picked up the phone and called his friend, Ella. She was going to take him to the hospital to see his beloved, one last time._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Thanks Ella."_

_"It was no problem Alex. Just don't get all sappy on me."_

_"Thats hard to do. I lo-"_

_"NO SAPPY!"_

_"But, I did lov-"_

_"NO! You will NOT talk mushy! You are just going to see her. Its not like shes' going to wake up or anything." Ella said as they waited outside of the morgue. Alex was already chocking up on the inside. He was scared to see her and didn't think this through right. H loved her but... could he take seeing her like that? Was he going to be able to see the on he loved asleep and just flat out gone?Was this really what he wanted? 'Stop thinking like this, you do want to see her, its been bothering me all this time,' he thought to himself. This was it. The doctor walked through the door witha messed up face like he had just seen a ghost._

_"Miss, Mister... Jordyn is alive. She just woke up. I guess she was in a heart stopping coma but you may see her..." The man slowly walked away as Alex ran in to see Jordyn standing there. Her golden curls flowed around her face and she was crying and smiling, as was Alex. He ran over to her, taking her in his arms._

_"Oh, my, god, you're okay. I missed you so much and I came. God I love you, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! Omg yes! I love you too I know evreything that happened while I was gone. I saw it, I don't know how but I did and I know you lost part of your memory but, I'm glad you didn't forget me."_

_"How could i forget you? I love you." and they both embraced as Ella mocked them._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alex held Jordyn in his bed. They had snuck her in while Reba was at work and Ella was still there. They had decided not to tell Reba until later, only so that no desperate measures had to be taken. This was the best day of Alex's life because the one he loved was alive and he could finally live life the way he wanted to. This was how it was suppose to be. School was over and they had both graduated with high honors, Alex had a book contract and they were going to finally be happy together._

_"How are we going to tell mom?"_

_"I don't know baby. I guess we tell her when she gets home."_

_"I have to disagree. This woman thought that her daughter was dead, I say we keep it that way." Ella said pacing in front of the bed._

_"Ella we have to do it. My mother would like to know that her daughter was alive."_

_"Yeah but she didn't care that you were pregnant, did she? No she didn't. I say we don't tell her."_

_"This is our decision, Ella. Its my mother and I'm going to tell her. It will bring things back together. I know that my babies died and I know that my was killed. but I want to have some of my family left. She's all I have."_

_"Then its settled I'm staying to see how this goes. It'll end badly i promise you that. I'm giving you advice as my friend, Jordyn you don't want to do this."_

_"Yes we do. Reba has a right to know and I want her to come to our wedding." Alex said._

_"Well I guess that you two are going to fail and die. This is just fricking great."And as Ella commented, they all heard the front door open._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Alex! I'm home!" They heard Reba yell from downstairs._

_"Coming! I have a surprise with you!" He yelled back. "Lets go Jordyn." He kissed her cheek and they made their way downstairs, Alex first, Ella by his side and Jordyn behind them both. She was just as scared as they were, possible more. It was exciting yet, scary. What would her mother say? She didn't know anything anymore so she might as well get back to where she was before. All of her thoughts piled up in her head and she couldn't think straight. It wasn't a problem till she saw her mother look up at alex and Ella._

_"Why, Ella's here! Nice to see you sweetie."_

_"Nice to see you to Ms. Hart."_

_"Um, Reba I have to tell you something." Alex said with a gesture of his hands._

_"Yes, what is it darling?" _

_"Jordyn's brother didn't bury her but, he preserved her body so that loved ones could see her. They figured out recently that she wasn't dead." Alex and Ella stepped out of the way and Jordyn stepped into view. Reba's face lit up as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Things were going to work out._


	10. Chapter 10

_Everything had worked out. Alex and Jordyn were living together in Reba's house and they were happy as clams. It had been a month since the couple had gotten married and Alex had become the most popular writer on the charts. He was working on the sequel to his first novel and Jordyn was working with her mother in real estate. Jordyn was at home today, she had been throwing up, Reba had gone to work and Alex was at the studio. It was just her to herself. She heaved another lump of food out of her stomach as an idea popped up in her mind. 'I might be pregnant,' she thought as she ran in to her mother's room and dug through her cabinets for her spare pregnancy tests._

_She finally found one and did the job now, all she had to do was wait." God, what are we going to do if I am pregnant? What'll happen?" She was stressing out. What if she was pregnant? This could end badly and she and alex might break up. Nah, they loved each other too much. She gazed down at the test and there, it read 'no' in blue. _

_"Yes!"She screamed, the worst wasn't here yet. They weren't going to be parents anytime soon. Suddenly, she heard a door open then close._

_"Honey, I'm home! Are you here? I brought you your prescription." She heard Alex yell as she threw the test away._

_"Coming my love!" She yelled running down the stairs. He picked her up and held her princess style._

_"You feeling any better?"_

_"A little. I just puked my guts out and figured out I wasn't pregnant."_

_"Well thats good." He smiled and she smiled back with glee._


	11. Chapter 11

_Alex held Jordyn in his arms as they kissed lovingly. He was happy and would be as long as Jordyn was there with him. Everything was blissful and happy. He couldn't ask for anything better. They were in love and they always would be. This was a beginning of a new life and happiness. This could be the most wonderful thing that could have happened. They had figured out that Jordyn was pregnant with a little baby girl. This was her seventh month. They were so happy and Reba was too. She had been so happy since Jordyn had come back. She was back on her feet again. No more depression stages. Jordyn had become very sucsessful with Reba and finnaly, they were ready for a baby._

_"Alex I have picked a name."_

_"What is it love?"_

_"Lalita. I think it is beautiful, It would suit a writer's daughter. Don't ya think?"_

_"Wow, that is a good name. Lalita, I like it alot," he pulled up Jordyn's green sweater and began softly stroking her belly. "My little Lalita. I will love you like the stars above. You will be the sun in the dawn of day. I shall love you and your mother like no other could. I will love you and her forever. I won't let anything come between us, we shall love and live like kings and queens. We will love you, my little Lalita. Oh, Jordyn. She shall be so beautiful. I hope she has your beautiful blue eyes."_

_"Alex, that was beautiful. I know that our little Lalita will love you so. She shall be a lover like you. I want her to know that we love her very much."_

_"She does my love. She knows we love her and she knows that we are madly in love and we always will be. I want her to pop out so that we can finally meet."_

_"Me too. I want our little darling. I want her so much. I don't want to be fat anymore."_

_"Love, you are not fat. You are glowing."_

_"Thats what you say."_

_"You look wonderful. Don't deny yourself any longer."_

_"I love you so much, Alex."_

_"I love you too, Jordyn."  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alex held Jordyn in his arms as they kissed lovingly. He was happy and would be as long as Jordyn was there with him. Everything was blissful and happy. He couldn't ask for anything better. They were in love and they always would be. This was a beginning of a new life and happiness. This could be the most wonderful thing that could have happened. They had figured out that Jordyn was pregnant with a little baby girl. This was her seventh month. They were so happy and Reba was too. She had been so happy since Jordyn had come back. She was back on her feet again. No more depression stages. Jordyn had become very sucsessful with Reba and finnaly, they were ready for a baby._

_"Alex I have picked a name."_

_"What is it love?"_

_"Lalita. I think it is beautiful, It would suit a writer's daughter. Don't ya think?"_

_"Wow, that is a good name. Lalita, I like it alot," he pulled up Jordyn's green sweater and began softly stroking her belly. "My little Lalita. I will love you like the stars above. You will be the sun in the dawn of day. I shall love you and your mother like no other could. I will love you and her forever. I won't let anything come between us, we shall love and live like kings and queens. We will love you, my little Lalita. Oh, Jordyn. She shall be so beautiful. I hope she has your beautiful blue eyes."_

_"Alex, that was beautiful. I know that our little Lalita will love you so. She shall be a lover like you. I want her to know that we love her very much."_

_"She does my love. She knows we love her and she knows that we are madly in love and we always will be. I want her to pop out so that we can finally meet."_

_"Me too. I want our little darling. I want her so much. I don't want to be fat anymore."_

_"Love, you are not fat. You are glowing."_

_"Thats what you say."_

_"You look wonderful. Don't deny yourself any longer."_

_"I love you so much, Alex."_

_"I love you too, Jordyn."  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Jordyn sat up in the bed and remembered what had just happened. She recognized that she had no clothes on and Alex didn't either. She noticed the clothes on the opposite side of the bed next to Alex's. She held her larg stomach and gently stroked the bump that had been there for nine months. She sighed and felt happiness well up inside of her. She had butterflies in her stomach and smiled. she loved the baby and was glad to be having Alex's baby. It had made her happy knowing that the baby was his. They were going to live a long and happy life smiled wider and gazed over to Alex who had just sat up. Suddenly, the baby kicked and moved around in her stomach._

_"What is it?" He said drowsly. She quickly took his hand and placed it on her belly. Both their faces lit up and they were pulled into eachother's arms. Love had never seemed so sweet until, a sharp pain hit Jordyn's stomach. She moaned and Alex held her tighter. She screamed and Alex pulled away in shock._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Its the baby... its coming!" She screamed once more and Reba ran into the room._

_"Whats going on?!" She shouted and Jordyn held onto her stomach, tightly. Jordyn began crying and Alex got up to put some clothes on. Alex was in the bathroom, Reba came and comforted her daughter. She got some stretch pants, underwear, a bra and a t-shirt to put on. Jordyn got up, put the clothes on and Reba helped her up. Alex came out of the bathroom and helped Reba with Jordyn. She tightly grasped his hand and they made thheir way for the hospital. This was it. This was going to change everyone's lives forever. That night Alex and Jordyn were going to bring their little baby, Lalita, into the world. Reba was going to be a grandmother once again.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_"I'm sorry miss but it was a false labor. There is nothing I can do about it. The baby is well and will come shortly." The doctor said as a heart monitor started beeping like crazy. "Holy ***!" He screamed running over to the monitor. _

_"Whats going on?!" Jordyn screamed. It was bad enough that Alex and Reba weren't allowed to come into the room with her. They said that she needed her rest. Jordyn was crying and screaming like crazy, full of worry._

_"Its the baby, its dying. We have to go into immediate surgery." He ran outside the room and screamed, "Prepare the OR! Now!" He came back and took Jordyn's bed, going down the hall. Jordyn was scared, for herself and her baby. She began crying harder and she longed for Alex. She needed her lover more than anything right now._

_**~Four Hours L8er~**_

_Jordyn woke up and the large bump that was there was suprisingly gone. She looked around but there was no incubator for her baby. Her heart began racing as she saw the doctor's talking to a crying Alex. Now she was worried. Alex almost never openly cried to people. Suddenly, the doctor walked in and held up his clip board._

_"Where's my baby?" She ask concerned._

_"Your baby is alright but you are in a non-stable state. You might go into a coma after all of the trauma you have gone through. This isn't the best news we could have hoped for."_

_"Well no dip sherlock. I want to see my husband." He walked out into the hall and signaled Alex to come in. Alex came in and held me in his arms. Him holding her was what she needed most right now. He was there and that was going to make all of it better.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Jordyn looked off the cliff and began crying. She wanted a normal life but her life seemed like such a waste. After she had given birth to Lalita, she had a fifty fifty chance of going into a coma. Even after thirteen months there was still a chance for her to go into a coma. She looked down at the beautiful baby she held in her arms. Just looking at her made her life worth something. She loved her daughter very much and was glad that no harm had come to her. Alex was at work and Jordyn had decided to go to the beach._

_She could hear the waves crash on the shore and she kissed the beautiful baby in her arms. Jordyn took her finger and set it in the child's hand. Lalita wrapped her fingers around her mother's finger and Jordyn began crying. The baby's face lit up with a one hundred watt smile. They baby and Jordyn smiled happily at eachother and they finally found something worth noticing. Lalita was beautiful and all that a mother could have asked for._

_"Lalita, daddy and I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that," Her tears dripped down onto the baby's cheeks. "I just want for you to know that if anything may happen to us or we become seperated, I love you. And daddy and I always will." The baby gripped her mother's finger tighter as though she had heard her every word. This made Jordyn smile wider. It made her happy to know that her daughter understood her._

_"Love... mommy," Lalita said and Jordyn's face lit up. She huld onto her baby and cried as hard as she could. She would never forget this moment as long as she lived. Jordyn kissed her baby and they both forgot the world. Even if only for a short time, they were alone and in complete bliss. Happiness consumed them both and finally, the world made sense to Jordyn. She was here to love her husband and her baby forever. That was her soul duty and she accepted it fully. She would make sure that Lalita knew that she loved her very much. She would teach her all that she knew about loving someone. She woul love Lalita even after death and she wanted her to know that. She kissed her baby once mer and she pulled her to her chest. She could hear the baby's tiny heartbeats and she smiled, knowing that her life finally made sense. She would love Alex and the baby for as long as she could until her day came.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Reba started to cry as her daughter got into her car. "Mom," Jordyn told her as she stepped closer to her mother. "Please don't cry."

"Jordyn, You and Lalita and Alex are all I have let in the world," Reba said as she hugged her daughter the last time.

"NANNA!" The young toddler screamed as her mother walked away from her grandmother with her in her arms.

"Shh," Jordyn told her as she rubbed her back. She put her daughter into her car seat then got into the car herself. Jordyn didn't let her mother see but she was crying. Alex drove away from the house when he spoke up.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know, I hope so."

"NANNA!!!!!!!!" Lalita screamed again.

"No baby girl. It's just Mommy and Daddy."

"Nanna!" The stubborn child called out again. Jordyn turned around in her seat and handed Lalita a blanket, the same one that Mike was planing on giving her. The child stared at the fluffy pink blanket before she cuddled up with it then fell asleep.

"I really don't think that this was a good idea," Jordyn told her husband.

"We're at the point of no return Jor What are we going to do?"

"I really guess that we can't do anything."

* * *

Meanwhile Reba sat on her porch, watching the street where her daughter had recently left, when, to her surprise, Jack walked up to her. "Hey." Reba glanced up at him from her bench.

"Hey," She recalled to him as he sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, you seem down."

"Jordyn just left with Lalita and Alex."

"Reba just remember what I told you, I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't love me."

"Jack, would you like to know the really reason I left the wedding?"

"Umm Yeah."

"I realized that i loved you so much more than I loved Mike," She told him with a smile. Jack returned the smile before placing his lips on hers. A few minutes passed with them just like that, kissing.

"Marry me," Jack told her when he pulled away from her.

"What?"

"Marry me. I truly love you Reba and i wish to spend the rest of my life with you." Reba smiled and accepted his proposal.


End file.
